The New Kids
by CartoonsForever88
Summary: This is a series that will focus one my ocs Kim,Bobby and N and the four main Boys
1. New Kids in town

Episode 1 New kids in town

The Kids were in the classroom chatting when Mr Graison came and said they are having new kids in the class.

"Are they hippies?" asked Cartman

"Be quiet Eric!"Mr Graison scolded

"Kids meet Kim,bobby,and n" said mr graison

Kim had brown hair a yellow t shirt and blue jeans. Her brown hair was long.

Bobby had a green hat a blue coat and pants.

N had a white sweater with a black shirt underneath and blue pants.

" Look token another black boy" Cartman said pointing at n.

" Shut up cartman" Token yelled

The 3 new kids took their seats.

" Hi I'm Kyle" said Kyle

" Im Stan" Stan said

(Hi I'm Kenny) said Kenny

"Hi nice to meet you guys" said Kim

"Yeah" Bobby and N added

" Yeah hey I'm cartman" said Cartman

At lunch Bobby and N sat at the boys table and seemed to be getting along well with the other boys. Kim sat at the girls table.

"Hi I'm Wendy" the girl in purple said

"These are my friends Bebe,Lola,Red,Millie,Emily and Jenny" she added

"Nice to meet you all" Kim said cheerfully

"So guys I heard from Craig and Tweak that Clyde is planning on buying me a really nice pair of shoes" said Red

"Aw Lucky" said Lola

At the Boys table

"Hey guys I got a bunch of pictures of hot chicks at home" said Bobby

(Can I come to your house) Kenny asked

"Sure" Bobby replied

(WooHoo)

"Hey guys check it two blacks for the price of one" said Cartman

" Shut up cartman" yelled Kyle

" You the to talk about how people look" said N

" Whats that mean" asked Cartman

"It means your fat" said N

Everyone laughed, At recees things got picked when bobby went up to Lola.

" Hey what's going on" he asked

"Um Nothing" Lola said

"So so you wanna hook up" Bobby asked

Lola looked at him for a few seconds and walked away then Millie walked up to Bobby.

" Hey Cutie do you want to go out with me?" Millie asked

"No are you crazy look at you!" Bobby replied

Millie went off crying then Wendy went up to him.

"What's wrong with you that was so rude" Wendy yelled

"Wow look at you should work at that place rasions" Bobby said

"Dude!" yelled Stan

"What?" Bobby asked

"You can't say that to girlfriend" Stan yelled

"So what!" Said Bobby

Stan and Wendy's faces turned red Cartman was cheering for Bobby while Kyle,Kenny and N were just staring.

Bobby just walked off Kim saw that and she went

"This is going to be a long year"


	2. Girls Gone Crazy

Episode 2 Girls gone crazy

Stan:Man I Hate Bobby how's is he going to talk about Wendy like that!

N:Dude lets keep it cool.

Kyle:Yeah Stan clam Down

Kenny:I liked his chick pictures woooohooooo!

Kyel:Oh Kenny you pervert.

Wendy,Kim,Red and Jenny approach them.

Wendy:Hey Stan can we talk?

Stan: Sure.

Stan and Wendy go in a classroom and talk

Stan: Is this about Bobby?

Wendy: Well no it's about N.

Stan: What's wrong with N?

Wendy: Oh it's nothing its just do you think he's intersted in dating?

Stan: Why?

Wendy: Well Jenny wants to go out with him.

Stan: Oh well I'll ask him at lunch.

Wendy: Ok thanks.

At Lunch at the girls table.

Lola: Oh my gosh I dont know who to date.

Bebe: Go for Kenny.

Red: No go for Craig

Lola: While I choose...Kenny.

Kim: You go girl.

Jenny taps on Wendys shoulder.

Wendy: Oh hold on guys.

Wendy goes to the boys tablat and gets stan and takes him to their table.

Wendy: So Stan what's his answer.

Stan: He said he'll think about it.

Jenny looks at the boys table at N worried. Stan goes back to his table.

Cartman: What did the hippie want?

Stan: Nothing.

At recess the girls gather around.

Millie: So Wendy how are we going to get back at that jerk for what he said to me?

Bebe: Yeah Wendy he's acting like Cartman.

Wendy: Ok we're going to get him to kiss that fat goth chick.

Bebe: How?

Kim: Hey do you think this is a good idea.

Millie: Did you here what he said to me?

Kim: Oh yeah.

Wendy: Heres the plan.

When their discussing Lola goes to Bobby.

Lola: Hey big boy follow me.

Bobby: Yes ma'am (I'm so going to get some)

Bobby follows Lola and she says to close his eyes and pucker up he does and the fat goth chick kisses him and Wendy takes a picture.

Bobby: What!

Girls:HAHAHAHAHA

Fat Goth: Where's my 5 dollars you posers.

Millie gives her 5 bucks. Wendy goes and shows the boys the picture.

Stan: Serves him right.

Kyle: Yeah it does

Cartman & Kenny laugh and Bobby gets mad and walks away.

Later in the Hall

Jenny: Hey can we talk.

N: What's up?

Jenny: I'm Jenny the girls that likes you.

N: Oh ok well I guess we can go out.

Jenny: Really you mean it.

N: Yeah.

Jenny kisses N on the check and goes to tell her friends.

At Wendys house she gets a knock on the door.

Wendy: What do you want.

Bobby: Just wanted to say I think that was hot what you did for your friend.

Wendy looks at Bobby and gives him a frown

Bobby: How about we hang some time.

Wendy: Get the **** outta her!


	3. Bobby's Apology

Episode 3 Bobby's Apology

At Lunch the girls sitting at their table

Wendy: So Yeah he just like asked me out!

Bebe:No?

Wendy:Yes!

Bobby comes to their table

Bobby: Hey Millie I'm sorry for what I said.

Millie: Really?

Bobby: Yeah.

Millie: Well I'm touched Bobby but are you up for being my boyfriend?

Wendy: Millie!

Bobby: Yeah sure.

Millie: Im sorry Wendy he was a jerk but he's still cute and that's Bobbie Poo.

Bobby: Oh I also came to invite you and Wendy to a getogether at my place after school.

Millie: Sure we would love that.

Wendy: Fine.

Bobby: Ok see you guys.

Millie: By Bobbie poo.

Jenny: Wow I'm dating N and now Millie's dating Bobby.

Bebe: Yeah Kim why don't we hook you up.

Kim: Well there is one boy I had my I on.

Lola: Who?

Kim: Butters he's just so cute.

At boys table

Cartman: So Bob Boy how did it go?

Bobby: Great.

Stan: Thanks dude that was really cool.

Bobby: Sure no problem.

N: Well guys Bobby's throwing a party and you have to have a date.

Bebe comes to the table

Bebe: Butters do you want to go to Bobby's party with Kim?

Butters: Why of course.

Bebe: Cool.

Bebe Leaves

Kyle: Wow dude.

Kenny: (Looks like me,butters and n are going to the couples party)

Kyle: Wait Bobby what girlfriend to you have?

Bobby: Millie we made up.

Cartman: Ha I'm sorry dude put she's ugly.

Stan: Wait I'm going to and Kenny who are you going with?

Kenny: (Duh Lola)

Stan: Oh yeah.

When the boys are walking home

Stan: Kenny we got to get ready for Bobby's party.

Cartman: A couples patry ha fags.

Kyle: Shut up Cartman just cause you don't have a date.

Cartman: You don't either Jew.

At Bobby's party the couples Stan and Wendy, Kim and Butters, Kenny and Lola, N and Jenny, Bebe and Clyde and Bobby and Millie were all sitting down and watching a movie while drinking red bull which bobby said was fruit punch

Kim: Butters I'm really having fun.

Butters: Really how come you didn't drink you punch.

Kim: Bobby made a mistake that's red bull.

Butters spit the red bull out.

Stan: Hey Wendy I got to go to the bathroom.

Wendy: Oh it's cool.

Stan: Are you ok you seem dizzy?

Wendy: Oh it's cool.

Stan: If you say so.

Stan leaves Millie is sleeping on the couch Bobbys just sitting

Wendy: Hey Bobby cool party your awesome.

Bobby: You really mean it?

Wendy Really.

Bobby getting closer: Really?

Wendy getting closer: Really.

Then they got closer and just kissed everyone looked Stan came and saw too.

Stan: Dude!


	4. Tensions Grow

Episode 4 Tensions Grow

Kyle was walking in the hall and saw Bobby running out of the bathroom with a black eye and blood on his mouth.

Bobby: Im sorry Stan!

Stan: Too late ***hole!

Kyle: Stan stop it!

Stan: He kissed my girlfriend!

Bobby: It was a accident!

Stan: Move Kyle this guys toast.

Kyle: No Stan clam down!

Stan walks away angry then he sees Wendy calling him from the janitors closet.

Stan: Don't worry Wendy I know he tricked You with that red bull.

Wendy: Actually Stan I'm here I say well I want to break up.

Stan: What!

Wendy: Im sorry but I just think that I need to be with Bobby.

Stan: But..

Wendy: I'm sorry by Stan.

Wendy walks out and Stan starts crying. At lunch Wendy tells the girls all about it.

Bebe: Wendy are you sure you want to be with Bobby?

Wemdy: Yeah I'm sure.

Millie: Well he's a jerk Wendy.

Kim goes to the boys table to say hi to Butters.

Kim: Butters do you want to hang out today?

Butters: Sorry baby I'm grounded.

Kim: What did you do?

Butters: I didn't make my bed.

Kim: What thats no reason to get grounded.

Cartman: Ah he always gets grounded for retared reasons.

Kim: Well I will show you how to stand up to your parents.

Butters: Ok.

At recess Wendy askes Bobby to talk.

Wendy: Listen I think we should..well...

Bobby: Well What!

Wendy: Don't be rude I'm trying to ask you to date me.

Bobby: Why?

Wendy: Come On you know you like me.

Bobby: Yeah well find someone else hippie.

Wendy slaps Bobby in the face.

Bobby: Why did you..

Wendy grabs Bobby and drags him into a kiss.

Wendy: Because I Love you that's why.

Bobby and Wendy kiss more.

N: Wow.

Jenny walks by him.

Jenny: Come on let's do what there doing.

Jenny grabs N and Kisses him.

After school Butters and Kim go to his house.

Mr Stotch: There are Butters you dropped the soap in the bathroom you are grounded!

Kim whispers to Butters: Come on you can do it.

Butters: Shut up Dad I'm sick of you always grounding me for no reason!

Mrs Stotch: Butters

Butters: Be quiet you two are always grounding me for the stupidest reasons!

Mrs Stotch: But Butt..

Butters: Shut it now me and Kim are going upstairs to kiss so bye.

Kenny staring from the windows: (That a boy Butters!)


	5. Skating and Partying

**Hope you enjoy the last part of this story my ocs will be in other stories that will take place after this so enjoy**

**p.s. this chapter will be short**

* * *

Episode 5 Skating and Partying

The kids were at the park skating and partying, The girls were watching the boys, Butters and Kim were kissing in the corner, Jenny was blowing N kisses, Wendy was looking at Bobby and girls were taking.

Bebe: SO yeah I just wanted Clyde for that party.

Red: Yes then I have a shot.

Wendy looks at Bobby thinking (Well work it Out soon Bobby)

Meanwhile

Cartman: I Hate you Kahl!

Stan: Come on guys it's a party

N: Yeah.

Bobby: Yeah

Stan frowns at Bobby And Bobby walks away

Kyle: Think they'll ever be friends again kenny?

Kenny relays saying the doesn't know

_**Sorry that it was short I just want to get to my next story you guys will like it**_


End file.
